


you're a terrible influence, but baby, i'm not much better

by slyther_ing



Series: the long and humorous saga of shenanigans with king ben and co. [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Basically horny teenage boys with a little too much mischief in their blood, Carlos gets stuck in detention, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jay lures him out, M/M, Making Out, Teenage Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos isn't exactly sure how Jay is managing to send these paper airplanes without getting caught, but the little notes are still winding up on his desk, causing a blush to bloom terribly on his cheeks. Curse the pale skin and his easily flustered nature.</p>
<p>Or that time when Carlos gets stuck in detention, and Jay helps him sneak out with well-intentioned flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a terrible influence, but baby, i'm not much better

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a couple side-aways in this series where the main focus isn't on Ben! They're shorter drabbles, from different perspectives to give a look at other relationships in the crew.
> 
> This is the first time I've written a Jaylos-centric fic, but damn, do I love their relationship. I like to imagine they're terribly protective of each other, remnants from living on the Isle, but also constantly needling and teasing. And I can never resist the height difference in kisses. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Carlos is sitting cross legged in the stuffy detention room, biting at the tip of his pencil and lamenting the fact that he’s spending his evening here instead of the far more comfortable dorm room. Too many tardies had landed him in detention for the evening, much to all of his friend’s chagrin at dinner when he had told them. Jay in particular was bemoaning the fact that it was a Friday. Who the hell assigns detention on a Friday?

Carlos also questions the decision.

A sprinkling of other students are also in the room, scattered in a weird arrangement of desks. The occasional cough or shuffle is the only thing that breaks the silence - that and the tapping of the teacher in charge of detention today. It’s some teacher for the freshman Literature class, so Carlos has no idea who he is; he just knows that the glasses are chipped in a corner and the teacher looks even more disgruntled about being in the room than the students, if that were possible.

Hell, Carlos wouldn’t technically even be here right now if it weren’t for Jay’s inability to get up in the morning. Okay, Carlos too has a problem with alarm clocks, now that he’s allowed to sleep in - a big difference from back on the Isle, where his mother was a stickler for a strict routine. But seriously, Carlos is _mostly_ the one waiting for Jay to get ready, and they _always_ head down to breakfast together. It’s just half the time,‘heading down to breakfast’ turns into ‘mad dash for their first class’. 

Sometimes they make it. Other times, they don’t.

So now Carlos is shuffling his ass on the hard wooden seat, trying to focus on the chemistry homework in front of him. He’d much rather be completing this with Evie and Doug, rather than alone. Because doing homework alone is just so goddamn boring. His mind drifts to what his friends must be doing right now - Mal had mentioned watching a movie together in their dorm, and Ben and Audrey had jumped in at the idea. Carlos sighs, tearing at the corner of the page in front of him mindlessly. 

Something whacks into him from the back of his head. Carlos turns abruptly, almost thinking that he’s imagined the sensation, until he spots a neatly folded paper airplane on the ground beside him. Nobody else has noticed it (nobody else has been looking at him, anyways, he’s in the back of the room), so Carlos can easily assume it’s meant for him…right?

The paper airplane is unfolded slowly on his desk, and on it is a very familiar scrawl.

**_ “hi babe” _ **

Jay, Carlos mentally curses, and he darts his eyes out the small window on the door. Sure enough, his boyfriend is snooping about there, grinning as he catches Carlos’s eye. Carlos raises a hand and makes a shooing gesture. He doesn’t want Jay to get caught and land in detention, too.

“Carlos, what exactly are you doing?” The teacher’s voice breaks the silence in the room and Carlos freezes, before turning to the man with a fake grin plastered onto his face.

“There was - uh there was a fly! Yes, a fly. Shoo, fly, go away!!” He does an exaggerated flapping gesture with both of his hands in an attempt to convince the teacher that he was NOT looking outside the window at Jay, no sirree. Some of the other students giggle, but honestly, Carlos could care less.

The teacher gives him an odd look, but just gestures for him to return back to his studies, before turning back to the book in his hands. Carlos eagerly does as told, not wanting to attract more attention than necessary.

His peace of mind is short-lived, however, because another paper airplane soars onto Carlos’ desk. Carlos stares at the object, a bit flabbergasted. How the hell is Jay doing this without getting caught? Is he hallucinating? Is there actually no paper airplane - WHY IS NOBODY ELSE SEEING THIS.

A valiant attempt is made to ignore the paper airplane, but Carlos can’t keep his fingers from opening it up. Curiosity always does gets the better of him. This time the note carries a message of _“ **I miss you, we should be cuddling right now.”**_ and a blush blooms immediately on his freckled cheeks. 

What people don’t realize is that Jay is actually a giant sap, and he texts these cute things all the times to Carlos. The younger boy ends up with some rather incriminating text messages and a face as red as a tomato.

The next balled up piece of paper drops onto his desk three minutes later (yes, Carlos is keeping a mental stopwatch.)

**_“paper airplanes take too long to fold, anyways, Carlos do you know how cute you are when you’re studying??”_   **

Carlos grits his teeth and ends up breaking the pencil in his hand as he tries not to respond obviously to Jay’s notes. It doesn’t help when a sudden assail of crumpled paper balls barrage his desk in succession. Seriously, how has no one noticed this yet?

Message Four reads: **_“your eyes get all scrunched up and you bite your lip”_**

Five: **_“it’s really distracting when we study together you know”_**

**_ “end up just wanting to kiss you” _ **

A slight pause before the last note comes hurling and smacks Carlos in the side of the face. **_“sneak out and meet me in the empty remedial goodness room”_** is bold black on the white sheet, and the message almost makes Carlos groan out loud, running a gloved hand down his face. How the hell does Jay expect him to sneak out? He’s can’t turn himself invisible! He can’t spell the teacher to sleep! _In fact_ , the teacher is-

Oh. The teacher has fallen asleep. Okay then.

The teacher in charge of detention is sprawled in his chair, book covering his face as soft snores flutter the pages. The students in the front row have taken the opportunity to try and aim spitballs at their teacher’s body, but Carlos has bigger fish to fry. He dives down under the desks, narrowly missing banging his head against the metal underside. He’s secretly thanking his hormones for keeping his growth spurt at bay (no matter what Mal says, he will get a growth spurt one day, _okay_ ) so Carlos crawling on his knees is just the right height to keep out of sight. His bag is getting dragged along behind him, but he could really care less about the dirt right now.

Somehow he makes it to the back door of the classroom with no one noticing. Nimbleness was a skill back on the Isle and now instead of running from his mother, it’s become a secondary skill to weaving in and out of the tumult of people during changing periods. The door hinge doesn’t creak when he tests it, so Carlos cracks it open slightly and slips out without a sound. Success. 

He runs directly to the Remedial Goodness classroom, not paying a mind for the sound of his boots in the empty hallway. Carlos knows he’s fast enough that if anyone does hear, he’ll be out of sight by the time they attempt to locate him. Again, lessons learned on the Isle.

Jay’s lounging casually against Fairy Godmother’s desk when Carlos stumbles into the classroom, hand clasped to his chest in order to steady his breathing from running up three flights of stairs. Jay, the bastard, is thoroughly unruffled, and looks as good as ever in his usual leather vest. 

“I cannot believe,” Carlos says as he regains his breathing, straightening up, “You threw seven notes into detention without getting caught.”

“Oh, were you counting?”

“Jay!” Jay’s smirk at Carlos’s indignant uttering of his name is almost insufferably flirty, and probably would be, if it weren’t for the fact that Carlos is so terribly smitten by it.  

“Oh hush up, babe, we’re not _all_ good now, are we? Where’s the fun in life without a little mischief?” Jay’s pulling Carlos into his arms before the younger boy can protest, not that Carlos would, really, he just likes to think that he has some semblance of immunity against Jay’s charms. 

But before Carlos can even make a remark, Jay’s leaning in for a kiss, and who would Carlos be to deny that? Like hell he just ran all the way from the first floor to decline a kiss. 

Jay’s lips are slightly chapped, and he’s nipping at Carlos’s bottom lip insistently, tongue swiping along the seam and asking for entrance. Carlos feels himself melt against Jay’s torso, hard muscles so deliciously attractive underneath his fingertips. Jay is magnetic, thoroughly attractive from his twinkling eyes to cheeky smile, and it all gets Carlos’ head spinning, even with just a kiss. 

Their lips are redder than before when they part and Carlos is sure his cheeks are pink - it’s terrible that he’s such an easy blusher, especially with the pale skin. The fingers of Jay’s right hand are tracing the freckles on his cheek, and the taller boy is leaning in again to reclaim Carlos’ lips. Jay’s left hand? Steadily crawling it’s way underneath Carlos’ shirt. 

Jay’s rough palm, callused from years of climbing and kept up now by tourney, grazes against Carlos’s stomach, and the younger boy gives a sharp inhale at the sensation - they’ve been together for some time now, but the fooling around had only started recently, both boys suddenly constantly on edge around each other with the onslaught of hormones. And so every sensation still feels new to Carlos, still slightly juvenile and risky. It all just sends a thrill running down his spine, as Jay licks into his mouth with easy practiced motions. 

The fooling around may have been a recent development, but the kissing had been a constant that kept them both steady on the Isle. 

Jay’s somehow maneuvered Carlos so that he’s sitting on Fairy Godmother’s desk; by this time Carlos is in a daze and is strictly focused on the feeling of Jay’s mouth on his. Jay is now trailing light kisses down his neck, and Carlos’ hands are tangled in Jay’s long hair, gently guiding him. As Jay goes to lift up his shirt, however, he snaps out of it and pulls the clothing back down, ignoring Jay’s groan. 

“We are not doing this on the desk because I won’t be able to keep a straight face in class.” Carlos mutters in explanation.

Jay’s disappointed expression wavers before finally sighing. “Alright, point taken.” He moves back to let Carlos hop off the desk, waiting for the younger boy to continue.

“Our room is game though.” And Jay is back to grinning mischievously, before nodding and grabbing Carlos’ hand. They both rush out, locking the door behind them. Can’t have anyone know that someone’s been messing around in what’s supposed to be an empty classroom, right?

They’ve raced their way through the classes building and nearing their dorms, high on the prospect of messing around and having time to themselves when they run straight into the small but strict figure of Fairy Godmother, still dressed in her day suit. With her hands on her hips and the backlight of the dimly lit hallway behind her, she does seem imposing. Kind of.

Carlos sighs. Their ‘sneaking around’ skills have decreased sharply.

Jay is shuffling his feet awkwardly, because anyone with eyes could see what they’ve been up to, what with their bitten lips and the slight bite marks along Carlos’ neck. Carlos debates trying to shift his collar up discretely, but decides that’ll draw attention instead of hiding anything.

Fairy Godmother stares at them for a few moments more, before making a weary noise. “You boys know how I am with curfew - care to explain why you’re out after hours?”

Jay bristles a bit. “It’s only 10:30-” Carlos pinches his arm neatly, “I mean, um, we forgot and didn’t have our phones on us to check, we’re really sorry.” He gives the headmistress one of his most winning smiles, already turning on the charm. Carlos adopts what he can hope are very convincing innocent eyes, and hopes that Fairy Godmother doesn’t somehow know he had detention earlier. 

The headmistress waves away their excuse, probably too used to catching students out of bed and immune now to all possible reasons. “I’m going to have to assign you two detention. Don’t look at me that way, Carlos. It’ll do you two good anyways - another lesson in goodness!” She ends on a peppy note, writing up their detentions on a pink slip (seriously, Carlos thinks, does she carry them around with her?) and shooing them to their dorms.

“And don’t let me catch you again!” Fairy Godmother calls after them.

“Trust me,” Jay mutters under his breath as they scurry away with their tail between their legs, “You won’t.”

They enter the dorm room, and Carlos is busy lamenting the slip of paper in his hands. He just got out of detention, damn it. And now he’s landed another one. Fuck.

Carlos is about to turn and complain to Jay, but the older boy has shut the door and has snatched the paper out of his hands, tossing it to the side. “Don’t need to worry about that right now.” Jay murmurs and then he’s pressing himself against Carlos again, leaning down and sealing his lips over Carlos’ before the latter can complain.

Oh well, Carlos thinks, as Jay strips him of his shirt and cages him in against the door, Jay will formulate some other plan for them to sneak out of detention again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
